


Operation: Scare Levi

by itsmewhitney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmewhitney/pseuds/itsmewhitney
Summary: Hange tries to scare Levi.





	Operation: Scare Levi

**Author's Note:**

> I always end up writing fics when I'm supposed to be studying. Hopefully at least one of you finds this amusing and I didn't simultaneously waste my time and jeopardize my future. I was kinda inspired by the spookfest prompts but not really.

The resounding click of the lock and waning footfalls against the apartment staircase signaled his departure and her cue to begin the much anticipated, much prepared for event: operation 6.0: scare Levi. She jolted up with excitement, hair a disarray and hazel eyes ablaze with mischief. The clock on the bedside table read 10:30. She calculated approximately two hours until his return. Just enough time to orchestrate her plan. Climbing off their bed, she bolted straight for her office – a small room off the kitchen, made even smaller by the endless books, unfinished projects, and other paraphernalia that littered the space. What she would refer to as inventions unrealized, he would refer to as “junk”.

After a minute of rummaging through the top desk drawer and trying her best not to be distracted by the other forgotten treasures she came across, her hands finally roved over the object she was looking for. It was a simple black notebook with the word “Ideas” scribbled on the front in silver sharpie in her god-awful, spastic penmanship. She opened it to the indented page which showed a list that only she could decipher, and with a loud cackle, began her most diabolical plan yet.

She had been planning this operation since the last one (OP 5.0) had failed miserably. Apparently waking up to what appeared to be maggots wriggling out of her scalp was more gross than it was terrifying. Scaring the stoic, ever-unfazed, _“I’ve seen too much shit in my life, nothing scares me bitch”_ Levi seemed nearly impossible despite her extravagant efforts. But she was almost certain that this time would be different. This time she would redeem herself.

It had started innocently enough with her binge-reading crime novels for days on end while cooped up inside on account of a particularly bad bout of the flu. She had just finished reading Gone Girl and was musing over how fascinatingly calculating and cunning the main protagonist was, when the idea struck.

Step one, according to her list, was to prepare the blood. Easy. Her fascination with all things gore had made her exceptionally adept at making fake blood. She would always try to somehow work it into her Halloween costume, theme be damned. Levi hated it. It was sticky and attracted ants. Ignoring that fact, she deftly mixed the ingredients and set the bowl aside.

Next was the staging. Working quickly and with practiced ease (the scientist in her decided she had needed a practice run), she overturned the side table and the coat rack at the entrance to the apartment. She left a trail of evidence of a struggle that lead to their bedroom where she splattered the wooden floors and bed sheets with the sticky blood. With a satisfied smile and 20 minutes to spare, she got to work on herself, smearing blood in all the believable places. She decided to finally make use of the makeup she never uses and though inexperienced, did a decent job at replicating the red-blue hues of strangle marks on her neck. Her phone rang twice during that time, but she ignored it.

She heard his footsteps as he neared their apartment. There was the shuffle of grocery bags as he lay them down to open the door. Then, there was a pause.

Placing herself strategically on the bed, she closed her eyes. It was showtime.

\----

Levi had been trying to call her for the last 5 minutes, but the idiot would not answer. He rolled his eyes and almost smiled as he pictured her lanky form, splayed across their sheets, saliva threatening to escape from her open mouth. He kicked the car door closed, hands occupied with grocery bags, and made his way to the apartment complex entrance.

Once outside the apartment, he set the groceries aside and moved to open the door.

He had his key anchored when he noticed that it was already unlocked. He paused as he pushed the door open further, a quick wave of worry washing over him as he eyed the fallen objects on the floor. He noticed the trail of blood leading to their bedroom in the distance. He would later deny the panic that flooded through him as he crossed the hallway in frantic steps, praying that she would be alright.

\----

The door to the bedroom opened with a loud bang as it hit the wall and Hange prayed he had not noticed her slight jump.

“Hange, HANGE!” he shouted.

There were hands suddenly shaking her and an unmistakably broken voice calling out to her.

“Fuck. FUCK!” she heard when she didn’t respond. He placed his middle and index fingers on her neck, and a sudden realization dawned on her. Of course the smartass would check for a pulse. She couldn’t anticipate this response nor the ticklish sensation of his fingers on her neck, and so despite her best efforts, a laugh burst forth and she opened her eyes just in time to see the instantaneous switch from distress to anger on Levi’s face.

She was enjoying another fit of laughter when her body collided with the floor. He had pushed her off the bed.

“Idiot” was the last thing she heard and his retreating back the last of him she saw.

\----

She knew where she could find him even if she hadn’t heard the telltale tip tapping of water as it hit the ceramic. He must have been disgusted after realizing what he initially thought was blood, was the sticky syrup concoction he hated. She decided to slip in and join him, her own body now covered in the sticky stuff.

She slipped in easy enough; she had done this many times before. She snaked her arms around his torso and strained her neck to look at him from the side.

“Was operation 6.0 a success? You seemed pretty scared to me,” she teased.

“You ruined the sheets dumbass.” His words were all vitriol, but he pressed his back closer to her.

“So…I really didn’t scare you?”

“Don’t do that again,” he said in response as he turned around. He ran his fingers through her hair, shaking his head when he felt the disgusting syrup on his hands, but pulled her down into a tender kiss anyway.

His soft touch and sweet kisses left Hange already planning operation 7.0.


End file.
